


事儿

by d7b7



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wedding~~~~~~哈哈，终于让大舅和叔叔婚了！</p>
            </blockquote>





	事儿

**Author's Note:**

> 五军后，没人死

事儿是奇力先提出来的，赖他。

你说这么多年德瓦林怎么就没学到点教训呢？

当那小子眨巴着圆圆的眼睛，满脸无辜地说：“德瓦林先生——”

还有他那个唯恐天下不乱的哥哥，摆出最安抚人心的笑容。

他就应该警觉了。

从埃瑞德鲁音到孤山，这俩小子没少俘获少女心。

这不，脸上还贴着大白纱布，已经有姑娘追喊菲力小天使、奇力小天使了。

小天使你妹！都灵的胡子作证，他们就是俩恶魔再世。

连索林都悄悄表示过同意。

于是在这么个大家都活下来了哈哈哈哈，埃瑞堡又是我们的了哈哈哈哈的夜晚，饭正吃到一半（没错，许多年前德瓦林就跟索林他们一桌子吃饭啦）。

奇力眨巴着圆滚滚的眼睛，满脸纯洁无邪。“德瓦林先生——”他哥在旁边拼命点头，六根小辫飞来荡去。

德瓦林愣是起了身鸡皮疙瘩。

索林从碗里抬头飞快地瞄他们一眼，低调地保持沉默。要是他以为明哲保身就能逃过一劫，那他显然太天真了。

“你跟舅舅怎么还不办事？”奇力一贯的语不惊人死不休。“你们不着急吗？”

只听“噗——”的一声，索林把满嘴粥全喷回了碗里。幸好没有外人，不然辛辛苦苦建立起的高冷威形象（高贵冷静威严）可全毁了。

蒂斯掩嘴偷笑，丢给她哥一块手绢。

德瓦林不知道该说啥，所以明智地啥也没说。

奇力居然完全没笑场。

菲力甚至还能用严肃的表情点头补充。“舅舅的伤好得差不多了，该办一办了。”

德瓦林突然觉得自个儿老啦，他一边给索林拍背一边心中感概，这天下终究要是年轻人的天下了啊。

索林气势汹汹地甩开他，当场就要发作。

见苗头不对，俩臭小子跳起来撒腿就跑。

蒂斯丢给德瓦林个“辛苦了，保重”的眼神，起身退场。

索林的火没处泄，只好转过头狠狠剜他一眼。

冤枉啊！德瓦林叫屈。

索林这一阵子心情本来就不大好。当然，他板着脸惯了，只有少数亲近的人才瞧得出来他是真不高兴还是假不高兴。

不过最近半年，德瓦林敢用积攒了近两百年的经验拍胸脯保证，那绝对是真得不能再真了。

从阿肯宝石失窃到五军之战自不必多提。

索林虽然侥幸逃过一死，但伤势严重，战后休养了足有小半年。

等到好不容易获准下床，他私底下抱怨了无数回腿脚不如过去利索灵便。

埃瑞堡百废待兴，他们俩往往分头一忙就是一整天，直到晚饭才能见着面。

蒂斯不知道从哪里看来的鬼书，说伤彻底好前不能抽烟喝酒不能大鱼大肉，要吃得清淡——听听像话吗？一定不是矮人写的书。

王妹一声令下，万般抗议无效。酒桶搬走，烟斗没收。庞波开始给国王特供蘑菇粥。

索林天天晚上抱怨没有吃饱，办事的力气自然也是没有的。

久违的娱乐活动继续久违中。

瞧，发现关键了吧。

所谓食色性也，现在两者都欠奉。

一个没喂饱的山下国王（和一个没机会“贴身”的贴身护卫）。

脾气大点实属正常。

看在这的确一定程度上加快了索林的恢复，德瓦林忍着。

尽管他很怀疑手下那支快被操练趴下的精锐卫队能不能再撑上两周。

只是现在连自家小辈都看出来了。

不但看出来了，还当面提了出来。是可忍，孰不可忍？

再者就像菲力说的，索林的伤早就好得差不多了……

他抬头，小心观察对方的表情。总而言之，言而总之。说白了这档子事还是得看索林的意思。

索林正盯他呢，两眼冒火。

不像好兆头。

唉，德瓦林悄悄叹口气，精神上安慰了下自家小兄弟，今晚搞不好是睡躺椅的节奏。不过该说的可不能含糊。

“我一个字也没跟他们提过。”

索林没理会，冷着脸又盛了一碗粥。放下碗时“哐当”一声，力道大得吓人。

德瓦林挑高眉毛。他不是抱怨粥淡得出鸟嘛，前几天好说歹说不肯多喝一口，今儿改性啦？

兆头突然看起来又不坏了。

索林一鼓作气干掉五碗粥，站起来往寝殿的方向一歪头。

德瓦林眼睛一亮。

索林没给他说话的机会，转身开路。那叫一个昂首挺胸、步履矫健，可惜通红的耳尖减了几分气势。

德瓦林紧随其后。

*

第二天可真是阳光明媚处处有芳草（并没有）。

德瓦林那叫一个通体舒畅，只是奋战大半夜脚下不免有点儿打漂。

索林的步子比往常慢了点、拖了些，去议事厅参加御前会议的路上没少回头瞪他。

光那双看过来的蓝眼就够他再战五百年。孤山的宝贝从来不是什么阿肯宝石，起码对他德瓦林来说不是。

索林坐下时压低嗓子抽气，眼睛里顿时又添了几分羞恼。

德瓦林是有那么一丁点儿内疚，不过嘴边的笑容就怎么也收不起来。再说公平得讲，不能全赖他。

隔了大半年，索林紧得就像头一回。潮红的脸颊，按捺不住的呻吟，高潮时失神的表情，都跟他们第一次偷尝禁果时一样一样的。

索林蹙眉在椅子上换了个姿势。

德瓦林盯着他的侧脸，暗自里咂嘴。当年的小王子也好，如今的山下国王也好，索林在他身下的模样从来没有变过。

如果会议顺利，说不定能抽出时间一起吃午饭，德瓦林在心中盘算。

当然，前提是会议顺利。

收回孤山前德瓦林从没出席过正式的御前会议。

索林也没有，恶龙来时他刚二十四岁。

他们在蓝山有一个类似的例会，规模只有三四人，后来才又加了个旁听学习的菲力。

所以不知道正正经经的御前会议这么无聊。

索林坚持用“冗长”这个词。反正都是一个意思。

巴林倒是相当了解，问题就在这儿，他压根没想到提前警告他们。

第一次御前会议德瓦林坐得腿脚发麻肚子饿扁，事后他送了巴林两记头槌（带索林的份一起）。

雷厉风行如他家大王，摊上御前会议胜率也只有七成。今天似乎就是另外那三成。

索林抿着嘴又换了个姿势。

好吧，德瓦林多少有点责任。

清理、修缮、吃喝、矿井，贸易、外交、军队征召训练，每样都要做，每样都有人吵着要先做。

没了那枚戒指○，埃瑞堡地下的黄金河流终有一天枯竭，过去不计成本的做派行不通了。

亏得有蓝山的经验。

一干人正为了先恢复开矿还是地下农场的问题争得面红耳赤。

嗡嗡嗡，哄哄哄。

索林手按前额，不着痕迹地叹了口气。

德瓦林感同身受。

“安静。”

索林正正身子，视线一一扫过众人，等开口时，房间里已鸦雀无声。不过他没有直接给出决定，而是看向右手边。“菲力，你怎么想？”

被点名的王储正襟危坐，侃侃而谈，绝没人能把他跟昨晚上那混样联系到一块儿。

“人类还在重建河谷镇，冬天快要到了，眼下他们能用来跟我们交易的食物不多……”

一席话说得在座的大臣顾问们连连点头。

菲力已经在战场上证明了自己，但毕竟太年轻。为了帮他尽快在厅堂里树立起威信，索林没少花心思。

又当国王又当舅舅一点不比当爹轻松。

基本上从菲力奇力出生起，索林就把两个外甥当成了儿子教养。

他们选了这条路，注定没有自己的子嗣。

德瓦林不觉得遗憾或不满，他跟索林是一样的心思，也把他们当成自个儿的孩子。

除了那次。两个还没成年的小鬼顺着通风管爬进他们的房间，看到小孩子不该看的画面。当时真是把他们塞回蒂斯肚子里的心都有了。

解决第一件事后会议顺利起来。事务一桩桩提出、讨论、决定。

按时吃午饭的希望不断加大中。德瓦林摸摸肚子，不知道今天的菜谱咋样？

“要是没有其他的事——”索林在桌子底下不轻不重地踩他一脚。

德瓦林不跟只有蘑菇粥喝的国王计较。

巴林咳嗽一声，表情和蔼得让人背脊发凉。“还有件事，跟你和德瓦林有关。”

大事不妙。

啥事不妙，德瓦林也说不清楚。

“喔？”索林完全没意识到将要发生什么。

“你和德瓦林的事也该办一办了。”

德瓦林简直不敢相信耳朵。

索林彻底僵住了，好半天才机械地转动脖子看看菲力看看巴林，“你们……你说什么……”

巴林居然真的重复了一遍，末了还补充道：“是时候了，陛下。”

桌子周围响起一片附和声。

德瓦林有点坐不住了。

索林脸涨得通红。

巴林又笑了，简直毛骨悚然。

“没什么可不好意思的，其实这些年大家一直盼着你们把事办了。”

桌子周围又响起一片附和声。

好吧，这有点过头了。

德瓦林正想开口，突然灵光一闪，明白过来。

巴林的意思是……

怔愣中就没来得及顾上他家大王求救的眼神。

这是个失误——索林一瞬间从羞愤变成了杀人脸。

“够了！”他一拍桌子，气势汹汹地站起来，“我不管你们都有什么毛病，我和德瓦林办不办事什么时候办事不需要任何人操心！”

德瓦林拼命冲他打眼色。

可惜索林一旦开始发火，观察力就成了负数。

吼人这事，一看次数，多用不灵。二还得看对象。

索林几乎震住了一屋子人。

几乎。

以巴林为首的几个原远征队成员要多从容有多从容。

波弗抽着烟斗老神在在。“可是如今大势已定，你们的事没有必要再拖了。”

巴林苦口婆心。“你们不需要婚礼和誓言来证明什么，我明白，大家都明白。但这是你们应得的。”

“舅——舅——”菲力直接打出了亲情牌。

索林呆立当场，嘴张了又张半天没说出话，总算明白过来他们说的是婚事不是那档子事。

沉默加冷场。

正主不发话，气氛有点儿尴尬。

德瓦林一拧眉，替他解围。“不可以。”也不需要。

索林合上下巴，眼光刀也似地射过来，刺得人皮肤生痛。

突然德瓦林成了整个房间的焦点。

“不合礼法。”他连想都不用想就能背出一堆理由，“想让人看笑话？”

国王护卫，睡一张床，难道合礼法？有声音在他脑袋里讽刺。

有人低声抽气。巴林冲他打眼色。

索林的表情只能用风雨欲来形容。

种种迹象表明他说错了话，但德瓦林不大明白，这些明明是索林曾经说给他听的理由。

索林的理由一时三刻列不完，每一条都道理十足，每一条德瓦林都记得太清楚。

尤其是年轻的时候，不甘心了他就在心里默背几遍，跟念咒似的。

从还没成年的愣头小子到第一个百岁。

太久了。久到似乎习以为常、理所当然。久到痛楚麻木，如今居然能坦然说出口来。

没错，随着在蓝山的日子一天比一天好过，后来索林的确叨念得越来越少。但德瓦林知道他在乎。

索林骨子里是个极传统的人。

从他百年不变的饮食偏好就可以看出来。

但凡沾了埃瑞堡昔日荣光的东西，没人比他更在乎。

比如祖祖辈辈秉承的礼法。

大家对他们的关系心照不宣是一回事，自家外甥私下开个玩笑是一回事。在御前会议挑明了摆出来谈婚礼？他能接受才怪。

所以德瓦林又说：“人类不可能接受，会影响结盟。”

“从什么时候起我们要看人类的脸色做事了？从什么时候起我们在乎外族的看法了？”

德瓦林傻眼，万万没想到第一个反驳他的人是索林。

我是不在乎，他心想，可你在乎啊！

桌子底下有三只脚同时踢了他一下。

“我不在乎。”他看向他的王，老老实实实话实说，“我只在乎你在不在乎。”

索林一愣，飞快地低下头。再抬脸时，表情无比认真专注。

“我在乎过，直到去马哈尔的厅堂走过一遭才明白浪费了多少时间。我的错。我应该早点告诉你，早点问你……”

房间里静悄悄。

德瓦林突然想起来，索林或许传统但也常常出人意表，否则他当初就不会在他们之间迈出第一步了。

“……德瓦林，方登之子，你是否愿意成为我的王、配偶？”

通风一定坏了，闷热得够呛。他想答话，但喉咙里仿佛有块石头梗着，只好点了点头。

“那么‘婚约期’从今天开始，一个月后举行婚礼”。索林当即拍板，转念似乎想到什么，又问，“除非，你有别的打算？”

长远来说，德瓦林打算余生继续缠着他。

至于眼下他只想找个地方好好啃啃那两片薄唇。

对着满屋子期待好奇的眼睛，他选了个最简单安全的回答。“听你的。”

索林不满意。

“好还是不好？”

德瓦林在他的王子和国王身后跟了大半辈子。问他想不想站在索林身旁平起平坐，拥有一个正式的头衔，向世人昭告他们属于彼此？

“好，好极了。”

事情就这么定下了。

去餐厅的路上，索林突然问。“你知不知道婚约期不全从口头求婚开始？”

德瓦林承认没跟上他的思路。

“按照过去的习俗，还有些事也可以视作婚约订立。”索林装模做样地摇头叹气，“不用回答，你肯定不知道也不记得。”

啧，德瓦林飞快地张望左右。四下无人，很好。他用最简单有效的办法堵住了那张得意的嘴。

“我在想……”分开后索林喘着气还没完，“我们创造了个记录。”

没错，矮人史上第一对举行婚礼的同性。

“一百七十五年，可能是史上最长的婚约期。”

了不起。等等。什么？

“什么时候的事？”他不可能不记得。

索林好整以暇地拉平领口，摆明了卖关子。

德瓦林哼笑，晚上有的是时间“逼”他把话说清楚。

然而计划永远赶不上变化。

索林晚饭时没有出现。

蒂斯和菲力奇力似乎一点儿也不意外。

德瓦林这才后知后觉的想起有条婚礼前一个月双方不能见面的规矩。

一问之下，索林当天下午就搬进了议事厅内附带的套房。

都灵的胡子啊！

*

渡鸦带着大婚的喜讯飞向远方。

书信都是巴林拟的，底下并排签着索林和德瓦林的大名。

一个一气呵成潇洒遒劲，一个一笔一划力透纸背。

德瓦林往寄回蓝山的那封添了一句，请他们来时带上索林的黄金竖琴。

每当埃瑞德鲁音有新人成婚，索林总会记得送上一份贺礼。

他说婚礼代表希望，再困难拮据也不该吝啬。最早一批在蓝山组建家庭的矮人都收到过他亲手打的铁器和德瓦林做的家具。

但索林极少出席婚礼，尤其是婚礼后的派对，不愿大家因为他在场无法尽兴。

德瓦林没有这些顾虑，不过他关心的都是婚宴上的美酒佳肴和狂欢庆祝。对于前期准备和流程细节，说实话只有个大致的概念。

矮人一生只结一次婚。

德瓦林这辈子没这么手足无措过。

幸好有巴林帮忙，还有蒂斯、葛罗音这些过来人从旁提点。

晚上他拿着兄长写好的流程读了又读，直到上面的小字开始打架跳舞。

婚礼后惯例有七天狂欢。为了到时不耽误国事，索林日夜赶工，足不出议事厅半步。

瞧他忙得连三餐都得让人送进去解决，德瓦林自然而然把能包揽的准备工作都包了。

反正他们两个大男人，用不着分啥是男方的活儿啥是女方的活儿。

大臣顾问们从早到晚进出议事厅好不忙碌。

把守大门的卫兵都是德瓦林带出来的精英。

可是他自个儿想见国王一面？长矛交错，恕不放行。

传说级的战士也只好摸摸脑袋望门兴叹。

第一周布置新房，装饰礼堂。

蒂斯出了不少好主意，自告奋勇担当礼服和首饰的裁剪设计。她自己的婚礼在流亡路上举行，庄重但简朴，这一次总算过足了瘾。

德瓦林带着工匠们将礼堂修缮一新。打磨石像，悬挂彩旗，门楣上的如尼文都补了金漆。

水晶灯一盏盏点亮，将整座山下王国照耀得犹如白昼一般。

广场上波弗带着乐队抓紧彩排，欢快的旋律引来阵阵喝彩。

准备传统婚宴美食的任务交给了庞波。

地下农场恢复生产，食料应有尽有。只是苦了蓝山长大的小辈们。

菲力和奇力试吃蝙蝠拼盘时的表情够德瓦林乐上一整年。金雳起先还嘲笑他们，等尝过秘法特制的饼子后连脸都青了。

德瓦林笑得打跌，没忍心告诉他外面涂的那层粉是什么做的。

巴德的使者带来了祝福和第一份贺礼。他们没有要求观礼。这些人类的祖辈与埃瑞堡打过交道，知道矮人的婚葬不欢迎外族参加。

第二周宾客陆续抵达。

德瓦林带着葛罗音和欧音从早到晚候在门厅前，笑得感觉自个儿快要生根开花了。

见过的，没见过的，朗声报出家族名号的，只肯留一个单名的。

诺力和毕弗负责指挥卫队维持秩序，谁也别想趁热闹惹事。

宾客们带来的礼物装满了一间石室，又一间石室。

晚上德瓦林边抽烟斗边思索索林会怎么处理，最后决定把能用上的分出去用上，暂时用不上的统统交给国库。

除了若干私人礼物，比如欧力为索林和他画的肖像画。根据蒂斯的建议，就挂在布置好的新房床头。

第三周结束时一切准备停当，德瓦林找来奇力做“传信人”。

小伙子受宠若惊，一蹦三尺高。

正午时他们穿上礼服来到索林的书房前（一路上又引来不少小天使小天使的喊声）。

奇力猛吸口气吹响号角。

呜呜呜——呜呜呜——呜呜呜——

老人们常说号声越长兆头越好。

——呜呜呜——呜呜呜——

傻小子一定事先跟人打听了，憋得面红脖子粗仍不肯停歇。

德瓦林拍拍他的肩膀。

晚上人们奏响乐器载歌载舞，离婚礼还有几天，礼堂前的广场已经成了欢乐的海洋。

派对通宵达旦，喝不完的麦酒，开不完的玩笑，唱不完的祝酒歌。

可派对越热闹，德瓦林就越是想念索林。

婚礼前夜，他再也按捺不住，拎着提琴悄悄溜出广场。

巴林看到了他，笑着挤挤眼。

议事厅前两名卫兵一点不给他这个队长面子，再三解释加保证绝不破坏不能提前见面的规矩后，才收起长矛忍着笑退到走廊旁。

矮人歌曲中正正经经赞颂爱情的少之又少，这个时候可不适合唱鲜血与荣耀。

德瓦林把门推开一条缝拉响琴弦，决定临场发挥，将古老的歌谣改上一改。

Guard your mountains green and tall  
Guard your kingdom never fall  
Guard your hall with golden floor,  
and runes of power upon the door.  
Guard your hearth warm and bright  
Guard your wealth though the night  
Guard your heart strong and hot   
with my axes hammer and iron sword !

起初没有动静。

但德瓦林知道一定会有，就像他知道索林一定会笑话他。

他还知道，蓝山的朋友把竖琴带来了。

“halls.”另一边果然响起熟悉的嗓音，“你到底知不知道这座山里有多少间厅堂？”

“不知道。”德瓦林连假装都不用，“反正我只住你住的那一间。”

门后传来轻哼，伴着竖琴声悠悠扬扬。

就算看不到，德瓦林也能想象得出索林此时的模样——背靠着门拨弄琴弦，嘴角含笑全身放松。

离开蓝山还不到两年，感觉上却像有一辈子没见索林弹琴了。

他头抵门板闭眼倾听。

孤山的雪，蓝山的月，埃瑞堡内流淌的清泉。

索林的琴声里有家的味道。

*

婚礼当日，德瓦林一整天都处于轻飘飘的状态。

老实说他记不太清白天究竟干了些啥，等到嘈杂褪去整个世界又清晰起来时，人已经穿戴整齐到了礼堂前与索林两两相望。

索林就站在礼堂中央，看起来那么年轻那么快活，仿佛一夕间放下了肩头所有的重担。

德瓦林深深吸气，迈开脚一步一步走向他。

索林一向好看，可是都灵的胡子啊，今天他简直好看得发光。跟穿上礼服后全身不自在的德瓦林不同，他天生就该这样打扮，只往那儿一站便尽显尊贵。

德瓦林的表情一定出卖了他，因为索林的嘴角又往上扬了扬。

但最让他无法抗拒的永远是索林的眼睛。比夜幕中的星子明亮，礼服上的秘银镶边掩不住它们半点光华。

而德瓦林会守护它们的主人不再受邪恶和阴影的磨难，直到回归马哈尔的殿堂。

他与索林并肩而立，昂首挺胸面对都灵的雕像。

从无名小卒到当世最伟大的矮人战士，他的战斧知道如何撕裂敌人，他的战锤饱饮鲜血，每一条伤疤都由忠诚和勇气刻就。

他德瓦林或许没有高贵的出生，但他配得上他的王。这就是他该在地方，属于他的位置，在他的索林身旁。

巴林举着黄金战锤同蒂斯一起走下祭坛（婚礼本应该由双方的父亲主持，但索恩和方登都已经不在了）。

观礼的宾客里三层外三层将四人团团围住，齐声高唱。

“感谢马哈尔塑造高山大川，感谢马哈尔埋下黄金珍宝，感谢马哈尔创造七大部族，感谢马哈尔教会矮人工艺铸造——”

祝词得重复整整七遍。

德瓦林不是不感谢马哈尔，可是他们能不能直接跳到立誓的部分？他想面对索林。天知道他已经有一个月没好好看看他的人了。

“——愿马哈尔护佑他的子嗣，愿马哈尔祝福这对新人！”

等到礼堂重归宁静，巴林放下战锤先问：“马哈尔在上，七位先父为证。索林二世•橡木盾，索尔之孙，索恩之子，山下国王，你是否愿意接受我的弟弟，德瓦林，方登之子成为你的配偶，入住你的厅堂？”

“我愿意。”索林又补充，“他已经住在那儿了。”

人群中爆发出一片笑声与掌声。

巴林抬手示意安静。

“马哈尔在上，七位先父为证。德瓦林，方登之子。”蒂斯接着问：“你是否愿意接受我的兄长，索林二世•橡木盾，索尔之孙，索恩之子，山下国王成为你的配偶，分享你的暖床？”

德瓦林这辈子没这么紧张过，还有那么点面红耳赤。他又吸了口气，一字一顿地说：“我•愿•意。”

在巴林的示意下，他转身与索林面对面。

收回前言，他比刚才更紧张了。以他对索林的了解，索林恐怕不比他好多少。

这一次换德瓦林先来。“马哈尔在上，七位先父为证。我住进你的厅堂，你的家在我的心房。直到世界又回归混沌，我们一起沉睡在马哈尔的殿堂！”

他一口气不带停顿地说完，音量也有点太大了。身后隐约有笑声，不过德瓦林不在乎。要是能让从孤山到蓝山之间所有没来参加婚礼的人都听得清清楚楚，他不介意再响点儿。

“马哈尔在上，七位先父为证。”索林凝视着他，看起来从容得多，只有熟悉他的人才能听出他的音调比平时略微高了点儿紧了点儿。“你住进我的厅堂，我的家在你的心房。直到世界又回归混沌，我们一起沉睡在马哈尔的殿堂。”

说罢，他从蒂斯手中取过一对黄金发圈，将其中一只束到德瓦林的胡子上，放开手时不着痕迹地扯了下。

说来也奇怪，德瓦林突然一点儿也不紧张了。

索林的下巴还是只留着毛茸茸的短须，他终究没有把胡子蓄长，说是要做个警惕。

德瓦林多少觉得有些遗憾，不过现在这样手感更好。他接过另一只发圈，从索林的辫子上脱下一个旧的换上新的。

菲力和奇力合力捧上一杯麦酒，脸上笑开了花。

德瓦林一口干掉一半，索林喝了另一半。

巴林再次举高战锤，高声宣布婚礼完成。

菲力和奇力奔到两侧吹响号角。

礼堂内外欢声雷动。

蒂斯一把抱住索林，眼眶红通通的。索林僵硬了一秒，也张开双臂抱住她。

“他们会为你骄傲的。”德瓦林依稀听到她这样说。

他知道蒂斯指的是谁。而我，他心想，也绝不会让他们失望。

*

派对开到午夜时，重心已经成了狂欢本身。

德瓦林数不清自个儿喝了多少酒，只知道索林喝得不比他少。

妙就妙在这儿。以矮人的标准，索林的酒量实在很一般。

收复孤山前他肩上的担子太重操心的事太多，再加上要端好国王的架子与威严，哪有心思放纵喝酒。

可你要知道，酒量这东西是靠练出来的。

酒过三巡，索林的眼神没了平日的锐利，身体重心也越来越歪斜。

德瓦林有趣地瞧着他在直接靠上来和勉力正坐间摇摆，决定帮一把手。

不顾索林的抗议，他一把揽住他家大王的腰往自个儿带。

索林眯着眼嘀咕人前要注意举止，可惜半合的眼睑和发红的脸颊委实没多少威慑力。

德瓦林一边答应一边收紧手臂，又给他倒上满满一杯子。

“我不能再喝了。”

话虽然这么说，索林醺醺然接住酒杯，慢吞吞地捧到嘴边一仰头咕噜咕噜喝了个底朝天。

他放下杯子打声酒嗝，脸上的绯红沿着脖子漫过喉结、锁骨没入扯松的领口，最后脑袋一歪直接枕上了德瓦林的肩头。

德瓦林暗暗给自个儿喝彩。

这么亲昵随兴的姿势与索林平日里维护的冷峻形象判若两人，清醒时他万万不可能在人前摆出来。

结论：索林醉了。

此时派对也到了最热闹的时候，大部分宾客都有了五六分酒意。

拼酒的、弹奏乐器的、唱歌跳舞的、互相吹嘘战绩的，好不热闹。

食物在餐桌上抛来掷去，谁要是没接住出了糗，顿时便引来哄堂大笑。靠近门口的几张桌子被临时推到一块儿，几个年轻人跳上去合着音乐又唱又跳，吸引了大部分注意。

所以没有人听到索林贴近德瓦林的耳朵，慵懒地唤他：“我的德瓦林，我的战锤……”

马哈尔啊！

德瓦林狼狈地吞咽，脸上火辣辣的热度混合着颤栗直往下窜。

只是听到那把低沉沙哑的嗓子（马哈尔保佑索林的嗓子）这样称呼他，他居然就当场像个六七十岁的毛头小子般冲动了。

我的战锤，索林私底下会这样叫他，通常是在关起房门后。

简简单单、正正经经的四个字，从他嘴里吐出来就是有本事让人脸红心跳。

战士以武器向国王立誓是无数代流传下来的传统，因为在战场上武器不仅获取荣誉和战利品也是生命的保障。

德瓦林只向一个人立过誓。当时他不满五十岁算不上真正的战士，手中只有一把战锤还没有后来标志性的双斧。对方也不是国王——那会儿索林才刚满二十，以矮人的标准几乎算是个孩子。

现在他明白索林说的一百七十五年是怎么回事了。

那天他模仿成年战士的样子手执战锤单膝跪地，向决定追随一生的年轻王子许下誓言。“你拥有我的战锤，我的荣誉、财富和生命。”

在古代，尤其是动荡不安的黑暗年代，这样的誓言也可以用来向挚爱表达相守、结成家庭的愿望。

当时他们自然没有想到这层。索林有模有样地单手按住他的锤子，表情严肃得很，颇有几分国王的威仪。“我接受你的誓言，战士，愿你的战锤永不落空。”

打那以后德瓦林就多了这么个昵称，一个他们之间的秘密。

等好不容易熬到索林成年，这个称呼在床笫之间……怎么说来着，简直妙不可言。

许是他沉默太久，索林支起脑袋皱眉。“你要在这待一整晚上？”

看来坐不住的人不止他一个，可惜按规矩新人得等到午夜正点才可以离开。

万幸矮人不兴人类闹洞房那套。

“时辰快到了。”德瓦林的手自动自发顺着索林的腰往下滑，最后在大腿上安了窝。“耐心，耐心。”

“没人会注意的。”索林撇撇嘴，不死心地又说。

德瓦林刚想调侃他几句，索林突然脸色一变，把头靠回去闭上眼不动了。

怎么回事？

几乎同时，菲力和奇力捧着酒杯摇摇晃晃地走到他们桌前。

两个年轻人明显喝高了，你拖着我我撑着你，滚到桌子底下迟早的事。

奇力大着舌头招呼：“德瓦林先生——”

德瓦林喝了口酒壮胆，没敢问他想说什么。可惜不问阻止不了奇力往下说。

“我和菲力在想——”

菲力在旁边胡乱点头，头上的小辫儿散了两根。

奇力继续。“咱们以后是不是该叫你舅妈了？”

德瓦林差点喷他一身。

坐在附近的蒂斯和巴林咳嗽连连，显然听到了。

索林不愧是索林，两眼紧闭，岿然不动。

居然使出装睡大法。索林可能没他先前想得那么醉或者根本没醉，德瓦林总算意识到这点。

不等他张嘴。

菲力一把推开笨蛋弟弟。“我觉得根据实际情况，嗝儿，我们该叫索林婶婶。”

这就是他比他弟弟高杆的地方，德瓦林根本不知道该不该反驳。他们到底是怎么教出这两个小恶魔的？

“是舅妈！”奇力趴在桌子上嚷嚷。

索林嘴角抽动，快撑不住了。

姜还是老的辣，巴林跳起来救场。“时辰到——感谢大家参加婚礼，请继续享用宴席，千万不要客气！至于我们的新人，是时候放他们去新房独处啦，我想一定有人等不及了！”

第二个跳起来的人是索林，那叫一个迅雷不及掩耳。等德瓦林反应过来时，已经被拽进了后方的走廊。

哪怕隔着这点儿距离还能听到菲力和奇力的咋呼和满堂哄笑声。

“混小子！”索林骂道，又是好气又是好笑。

*

寝殿里早有人生好了炉火，温暖亮堂。

德瓦林关上门回到内室时，索林已经脱了礼服外袍只穿着一件内衬，正侧着脑袋打量房里的新摆设和床头两人的挂画。

“我让人把能用上的分了出去，暂时用不上的收归国库，只留了几件私人礼物。”

索林坐到床上，好奇地问：“还有什么？”

“你外甥雕的烟斗，蒂斯做的衣服饰品，丹恩送来的铁丘陵特产烟丝我也给你留了两包。”德瓦林一屁股在他身边坐下，脸埋进索林的头发深深吸气。“都是平时用的小玩意儿，明儿你自己看好了。”

索林怕痒地缩缩脖子，笑道。“你总是知道我的想法。”

“我不知道谁知道？”德瓦林才不跟他客气。

“那你呢？”索林收敛笑容，煞有其事地问，“你没有准备送我点什么？”

矮人没有新人互赠礼物的习惯，送来送去不都是自家的东西？不过他们跟人类打了多年交道，对人类婚礼中双方互赠礼物的习俗多少知道点儿。

德瓦林陪他玩。“你已经有我的战锤了，还想要什么？”

“这就得看还有什么了。”索林挑眉。

“两把战斧。”德瓦林不假思索地回答，“一把勾人一把留人。恐怕我得自个儿留着。”

“怕人跑了？”索林似笑非笑。

“好宝贝当然要留意守好。”德瓦林笑得张狂，矮人的本性一览无遗。“你想要什么？”

索林一笑。“我倒是有个愿望。”

这可新鲜。

“告诉我。”

“愿你的战锤永不落空。”

德瓦林懂这话里的意思，当下便有些蠢蠢欲动。他伸手搂住索林，早前那股子燥热又回来了。

索林顺势靠上他的胸膛，眉眼间都是笑意。

烛光摇曳，被褥簇新。

墙上光影追逐。索林眼睛里的蓝深深浅浅。

德瓦林心中一荡，执起他的手放到嘴边。

跟右手上象征王权的戒指不同，索林的左手上只有一枚朴素的银指环。从德瓦林第一天替他戴上起再也没有摘过。经历了百年风雨，表面早已斑驳陈旧。

“我给你打个新的。”他说得无比认真。总是希望给他的王最好的。

索林摇头。“我喜欢老的。总是知道我要什么，就像我的战锤——”他吻住德瓦林，手沿着德瓦林的胸膛往下滑，越过裤头继续向下。“和这柄老战锤……”

此情此景还需要说啥？

德瓦林一口吹灭烛火。

在黑暗中，他们获得了生命的大和谐！

这一夜，

埃瑞堡内狂欢的人群久久不散。

都林的歌在重建的山下王国回荡不歇。

The king and his One were on carven throne  
In many-pillared halls of stone  
With golden roof and silver floor,  
And runes of power upon the door.  
The light of sun and star and moon  
In shining lamps of crystal hewn  
Undimmed by cloud or shade of night  
There shown forever far and bright.  
Unwearied then were Durin's folk  
Beneath the mountains music woke  
The harpers harped, the minstrels sang,  
And at the gates the trumpets rang.

**Author's Note:**

> * 在我们这里办事既可以指结婚也可以指滚床单，婚事和床事嘛  
> * Dwalin唱的歌是拼凑+瞎编的。最后那首直接用了托尔金的Song of Durin's Awakening  
> * 在黑暗中得到生命的大和谐是梁羽生先生发明的万用H写法XD
> 
> Dwalin 德瓦林，Thorin 索林，Balin 巴林，Dis 蒂斯，Kili 奇力，Fili 菲力


End file.
